Hearts and Minds
by ProbablyaPenguin
Summary: The Capeside Saga continues many years on...


She reached up to the clothesline, the sun as it glared through the gaps between towels and other clothes. She hoisted the clothes basket from the ground and she trundled back into the house. As she slumped onto the couch, stared thoughtfully at her 6 month pregnant stomach and the she watched as the clock ticked, on and on and on… but he still wasn't home yet. It had been 5 years since Andie had become Andrea Witter and everyday since she had told herself how lucky she was that Pacey and her had see each other that day, and they now had their beautiful life together.

A beautiful life, beautiful, if you don't mind spending all your time alone…..

Since Pacey had begun managing the Ice House, he was never around; he had thrown so much of his time into establishing himself and his family, cementing his roots in Capeside cultural history. Andie knew that everything Pacey did was for her and to make her proud, but she was lonely and her burgeoning tummy made her feel much less sexy than she liked.

**At the Ice House:**

Voice: "Looking Good, Witter"

Pacey: "Joey Potter, you look amazing"

Joey: "Awww you always know the way to a girl's heart Pace"

Pacey: "Well there's only one girl who gets my heart now"

Joey: "And how is Andie?"

Pacey: "She's fat!"

Joey: "Pacey!"

Pacey: "Fat and beautiful and giving me the biggest gift ever, my own lil Witter offspring"

Joey: "That's good to hear Pacey"

Pacey: "So why are you here Joey, bit far away from the hype and hustle of city life aren't you?"

Joey: "Yeah well since Dawson came back here, I figured that I should visit him every so often, plus I got a lot going on, work and stuff…"

Pacey: "Well its good to see you"

Joey: "Well its good to see you to Pace"

Joey playfully grabbed his tie and leaned closer as she spoke to him; the way she spoke made him feel uncomfortable. He remembered all that Joey had been to him, but he had moved on and he was married to the woman who really was the love of his life, His Mc Phee.

Pacey hugged Joey uncomfortably and then mumbled some excuse to do with napoli sauce before he trotted back into the kitchen.

**At Dawsons:**

Dawson: "Jo, you can't just choose to have someone back, you can't just arbitrarily replace someone's soul mate"

Joey: "But when I looked at him today Dawson, he looked tired, he looked cold inside."

Dawson: "Joey, he's going to be a father, he works 18 hour days, give the guy a break. Andie and Pacey are meant to be together"

Joey: "How so Dawson? Like the way you and I were meant to be together and never are."

Dawson: "You ruined everything Jo! You did and I will never let you hurt me ever again like that"

Joey: "Well Dawson, maybe you and I aren't meant to be together, but Pacey and I are…

Dawson: "True Love blah blah blah, I've heard it all before"

Joey: "I'm getting him back Dawson, and your not stopping me now and neither is Andie"

**Witter House**:

Pacey: Ohhhh Mrs Witttteeeeerr!

Andie: I'm in here Pace!

Pacey grabs Andie and swings her around into a big hug.

Pacey: Hello my beautiful wife!

Andie: Pacey don't be stupid today, I'm cranky; I'm pregnant and achy and cranky!

Pacey: Well I'll just step over here shall I?

Pacey creeps back comically

Andie: Did you ask Gail about helping me organise a crib?

Pacey: Ummm Can I pretend I did?

Andie: Pacey, this is not helping my crankiness levels here…..I ask you to do one thing and…..

Andie began talking at a rate that although Pacey took in, he rarely had the energy to listen to. He loved her all right, but since she got pregnant it was all pregnancy hormones and nagging and it was becoming almost more then he could handle. Secretly he envied Dawson, with his swinging single lifestyle and stream of intellectually well equipped women who breezed in and out of his life. Each one seemed to remind Pacey that he had settled down, not settled for something he didn't love like so many others before him. He loved Andie, more than he could explain, but part of him had been ever so slightly turned on when Joey tugged at his tie today. Some place deep inside of him wanted to take her and ditch his family man life for one more night of bacheloristic debauchery.

Andie: I'm sorry Pace, I'm just all grrrr

Pacey: (strokes her head) I know baby, I know, but we're almost there, we almost got ourselves a lil Witter/McPhee type…

Andie: It's called a baby Pacey

Pacey: I know and you know what?

Andie: What?

Pacey: I like the name Clive

Andie punches Pacey playfully on the arm

Pacey: What! Clive is a solid name…

Andie: Honey, no baby of mine will ever be a Clive!

Pacey: We'll see

**The Potter B and B:**

Joey reached under her bed. It had been ages since she had been home, but she still knew all her hiding spots. She pulled out her box of goodies, photos, letters and trinkets that she had kept from her time with Pacey. She knew one thing for certain, that if she wasn't supposed to be with Dawson, then Pacey was the man for her.

_RING RING_

She picked up the phone,

Joey: Hello Potter Bed and Breakfast

Voice: Hello Potter Bed and Breakfast, this is Jack!

Joey: JACK!

Jack: Wow only just a little excited to hear from me hey Jo!

Joey: Beyond excited Jack, How are you? How are Dougy and Amy?

Jack: Woooooo Slow down Little Miss Gotta know it all! There are some pool cues down at the Blue Bar on Main Street with our names on them, you in?

Joey: yeah I'll be there, see you in 15?

Jack: Bring Dawson

Joey: Ok! See ya soon

**Blue Bar:**

Pacey (drunkenly): And then the security guard says "Hey get out of here" and it was sooo funny….

Dawson: Umm Pace, I think you've had way too much to drink, cos that wasn't even remotely funny!

Joey: yeah but seeing Pacey try to balance on the bar stool is hilarious!

Doug: Do you think if I poke him with one of those lil cocktail umbrellas he would actually fall off?

Pacey: I is fine Sheriff Doug!

Jack: Ok well we might leave you in the capable hands of the Leery/Potter Drunk and disorderly service if that's ok with you Pace!

Pacey: Jack, Jack, Jackers I fine…

Joey: We will look after him, don't worry!

Pacey lurches himself off the bar stool,

Pacey: I'm going to the toilet

Pacey lurches forward and falls over drunkenly

Joey: Woo Pace, I'm gunna help you, try and make sure you at least get to the toilet door ok!

Joey helps get Pacey up the long dark hall to the toilets; he stumbles and trips as she drags him.

Joey: Maybe I should have let Dawson do this!

Pacey: Dawson Dreery Leeeeeery, You love him!

Joey: Pacey! Try and focus, Andie will not be happy if you come home in two pieces!

Pacey: Andie! Andie Andie Andie! You know Joey, you reallllly look beautiful in this blue light!

Joey: Pacey, don't!

Pacey: But you know you love me too! You love me like I love you, you always have!

Joey: This is the wrong time to make sense Pacey!

Pacey: Come here Josephiiiinnnneee

Pacey grabs Joey and sloppily kisses her, she doesn't stop him, just as he does Dawson rushes down the hall, and he just misses their drunken antics.

Dawson: Pacey! Your phone, you left it on the table, it's the hospital, something has happened.

Pacey (still drunkenly): What what!

Dawson: They just admitted Andie.

**Capeside Memorial Hospital:**

Andie: Pacey!

Pacey: Baby, baby. Baby are you ok? What happened, is the baby ok? What's going on tell me.

Andie: Pacey, I'm ummm I'm ok

Pacey cups Andies face in his hands and starts kissing her

Andie: I gotta sleep, I gotta rest

Pacey: I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you honey, I just got to know your ok and that lil Clive's ok!

Andie: Pacey, I don't have the energy to deal with your drunken humour ok

Pacey: Ok baby, you just sleep and I'll sit right here, I'm not leaving your side.

Two hours later

Jack: Pace, Pace You awake?

Pacey: Jack yeah; sorry just fell into that half sober/half drunk state.

Jack: How is she?

Pacey: Exhausted

Jack: Much like you hey, Pacey, you look wrecked, go get yourself a coffee, the café downstairs is 24 hours.

Pacey: I'm not leaving her

Jack: And you honestly think that there is anyone else on this earth that cares about her more than you or I.

Pacey: You make a point, I'll be straight back.

Pacey kisses Andie on the forehead and leaves

Andie: Jack, is that you?

Andie bursts into tears.

Jack: hey hey what's wrong? Your ok right, your safe now and the baby is fine, your both fine.

Andie: Jack, there's something I need to tell you

Jack: What?

Andie: The baby isn't ok, there's no baby anymore, I lost our baby Jack and I can't tell Pacey, I can't ruin everything.

Jack places his arm around Andie as she sobs into his sleeve

**At Dawsons:**

Joey: That's huge, I'm just so glad that Andie is ok

Dawson: Well she seemed only just ok when I saw her, Pacey was a mess

Joey: Rightly so. But at least now he doesn't have to stay around just for the baby.

Dawson: What makes you say that, Pacey loves Andie, he always has. What makes you think that it was the baby keeping them together.

Joey: Because, I know how Pacey thinks and how he feels, Dawson, he kissed me. At the bar tonight, in his all be it inebriated state, Pacey kissed me.

Dawson: WHAT!

Joey: Don't feign disbelief Dawson, you know that you cant really deny the feelings that Pacey and I have had for each other.

Dawson: I can fully believe that a drunken Pacey, might, and I say might, deign to kiss the irrepressible Josephine Potter, and I also believe that in your current romantic state of mind you will be taking full advantage of that, Am I correct?

Joey: Dawson Leery, You make me sound so sinister…..

**Witter House**:

Pacey: Come on Mrs Witter, come and sit down, relax and I promise to at least pretend to be your doting husband this evening.

Andie: Pretend?

Pacey: Well, you know if I really was in full on doting mode there would be a bed and much romance which I think…..

Andie: That I'm not just ready for yet.

Pacey: Exactly

Andie: Pacey, there's something I have to tell you

Pacey: Sounds ominous… go on

Andie: I ummm, I think maybe I have lost the remote control…

**The Ice House:**

Pacey: Evening good gentlemen!

Jack: Hey Pace!

Doug: Quite a scare you had today lil brother.

Pacey: Yeah I know all that drama for a lil Witter hey.

Doug: (leans down and kisses Jack) Well duty calls kids, See ya

Jack: Bye Babe!

Pacey: See ya Dougie.

Jack: So did you get a chance to have a talk to Andie?

Pacey: Yeah I think she's ok

Jack: Just be careful Pace, you know how fragile she is…

Pacey: I know that Jack, I know how much pressure I have put her under with this baby

Jack: I just think you should know that the worst may still be to come  
Pacey: Are you trying to tell me something Jack, something that Andie's not?

Jack: Pace, She lost the baby and she's to scared to tell you

Pacey: Not even funny Jack

Jack: Pace, I'm not joking, I just thought you deserved to know, because I guarantee you that Andie would rather kill herself than ever think she hurt you.

Pacey: Hurt me doesn't even come close now Jack, she kept this from me, from her own husband and theres no going back now.

Pacey tips over the table they are sitting on and runs home

**The Witters: **

Pacey: ANDIE! ANDIE!

Andie: Pace

Pacey: Why did you do this to me?

Andie: Do what?

Pacey: You know what!

Andie: Jack told you didn't he, how could he he promised, Pacey I….

Pacey: Don't even start talking McPhee, just pack your stuff and go and stay at Jack's

Andie: Pacey, lets just…..

Pacey: GET OUT!

**Witter House**:

Later that day

Knock Knock

Joey: PACEY! Pacey, are you there? The front door was open, are you there? Helloo! Pace, are you ok?

Pacey: Jo? I'm in the den

Joey walks to door of the den and peeks around door

Joey: Pace?

Pacey: Hey!

Joey joins him on the couch

Joey: You alright?

Pacey: Not really

Joey: Maybe laying off the scotch might help

Pacey: Fuck off Jo, I really can't deal with your pshyco analytical bullshit now

Joey: I'm only trying to help Pacey, I'm just offering my support like any true friend would.

Pacey: (sarcastically) Yeah cos you and I have always done so well at the being friends thing

Joey: Well I was only trying

Pacey: Well stop trying Jo, I don't need your pity and I don't need you

Joey: Fine Pace, I'll leave

Joey gets up to leave

Pacey grabs her arm

Pacey begins to kiss her

Pacey: I do Jo, I do think that we should………

They begin to make love,

Joey: Pace, I'm so glad that it's me that you want, we're gunna be sooo good.

**Witter House cont**:

Pacey pulls away

Pacey: No Jo, No I don't want you, stop

Joey: Ohh come one Pace, you know that there is just something that you and the boys can't seem to not want when it comes to me

Pacey: Have you always been so selfish Joey?

Joey continues to try and kiss Pacey's neck and Pacey grabs both of her arms and removes them from him.

Pacey: Joey, I don't want you, you're raises her arm and goes to slap Pacey, before bursting into tears and fleeing the room.

**Jack and Doug's House:**

Andie stared and the light above her, her eyes blinded by the searing 70 watt light globe directly above her face. A tear streamed down her face, and she wondered to herself whether she truly was strong enough to deal with this. Jack seemed to think she was, but of every thing that had ever happened to her, losing Pacey was like having a knife driven deep inside her heart and losing their child was in her opinion unforgivable. She had made promises to Pacey years ago that she would do everything she could to make him happy and that she would give him everything that he had ever wanted, every chance to be the man and the father that he so wanted to be. And she had ruined it all. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back some more, she composed herself, reached for her glass of water and started to wash the pills down her neck and wait for her pain to somehow subside……..

**Jack and Doug's House cont…**

Jack: Don't do this to me Andie

Andie: Jack… I

Jack: I know what your doing, Andie

Andie: yeah Jack, yeah you do

Jack: I still never understand why?

Andie: Because Jack, there is nothing else for me

Jack: Nothing?

Andie: You know what I mean Jackers, this just make sense.

Jack grabs Andie with both arms and shakes her

Jack: You make no sense Andie (screaming), You pull this suicide crap every time anything remotely dramatic happens and I can't live without you Andie, so stop pulling this shit on me.

Andie: I have to Jack.

Jack: Fine then Andie, If you have to I have to.

Jack grabs a razor from the bathroom sink and smashes it with his shoe, holding only the blade in his hand and holds it to his arm.

Andie: Jack don't!

Jack: Come on Andie, you know us, twins, one does something the other one follows, and I'm just playing your little self fulfilling prophecy for ya! And you know what, I'm cool with this, cos I guarantee I'll bleed to death before you fall asleep all Valley of the Dolls like, so you can know how it feels for me every time you do this. I've have it Andie, You go, I'm coming too.

Andie reaches for the bottle of pills, holds them in her hands for a moment and then hurls them at the wall; the bottle smashes and pills fly everywhere. Jack tosses the blade away and takes Andie in his arms as she sobs and wails in his arms.

Jack: I'm sorry I scared you Andie, but you're my sister and there's not a hope in hell that I could ever continue without you in my life.

**The Potter Bed and Breakfast:**

Joey bursts through the doors and rushes through the kitchen to her room.

Bessie: Jo, Jo are you ok?

Joey: Leave me alone!

Bessie pushes Joey's bedroom door open and sits on the edge of her bed.

Bessie: So whats going on Jo?

Joey: Did I not say, go away, or do I have to put my college education to use and find some more commonly used expletives.

Bessie: Don't talk to me like that Joey, I don't deserve it.

Joey: Listen Bes, I'm sor….

Bessie: No Joey, you listen to me. For ten years, I've sat by and watched you systematically destroy yourself and the two men that mean the most to you in the world. Dawson told me, you're after Pacey. For christ's sake Joey, he's married and however precarious that situation might be at the moment, I thought you of all people would have some pretty strong thoughts on the sanctity of marriage. You watched your father cheat on your dying mother, my mother to in case you haven't remembered and I'm not quite sure you realise how totally screw up your behaviour is.

For years you told me that you were the good girl and that was your tag! Remember, Jen's the bad girl and I'm all sweet…

Joey: I remember

Bessie: Well trust me Joey, Your not sweet anymore, in fact I think I like the term Dawson used best, Joey you're a borderline slut.

-

Joey: Bessie, Pacey didn't want me.

Bessie: I know, Pacey doesn't want you and from what I've heard Dawson doesn't really have anytime for you at the moment either.

Joey: But I just don't know where it all went wrong (she begins to cry)

Bessie: (hugs Joey) You just kept doing what was working for you, you twisted men around your little finger, because that's what you thought you had to do and you confused them, but I'm sure you never meant to intentionally hurt either of them, but you did and to be honest with you Jo, its gunna take you a lot to get them back to being even friends with you, cos at the moment neither of them want anything to do with you.

Joey: (sobs) I know, I know

Joey stood up and went to her room, she hurled herself on the bed and began to cry. Bessie was right, she was more right than she would ever know. Joey had loved and used both Dawson and Pacey. She had always believed that no matter how hard things got and how much she continually traded one for the other, she would always have one of them to go back too. Her brain reeled with all the times she had put herself before the feelings of the two greatest men in her life, she remembered breaking Dawsons heart on the pier and


End file.
